


Pomyłka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Mam pomysł na prompta c; W roli głównej Zayn i Niall. Zayn to boss wszystkich bossów. Ma w garści całe miasto i sieje postrach jako agresywny, bipolarny mężczyzna. Jeden facet zdradził Zayna z konkurencyjnym gangiem i postanowił go porwać i zabić. Zlecił to swoim podwładnym, jednak ci przez pomyłkę porywają Nialla. Zakończenie pozostawiam tobie ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomyłka

\- Macie przyprowadzić do mnie Grega Horana. Ma tu oczywiście dotrzeć żywy, sam się nim zajmę. Zrozumieliście?  
\- Tak szefie – dwóch postawnych mężczyzn pokiwało głowami i opuścili salon w rezydencji Zayna Malika.  
Zayn Malik, to imię wywoływało postrach w całym Londynie. Był przywódcą gangu. Miał w garści całe miasto. Wszyscy się go bali i mało, kto mu się sprzeciwiał bojąc się o własne życie. Wiązało się to również z posiadaniem wielu wrogów. Głównie były to inne gangi próbujące pokonać Malika i zdobyć władzę.  
Sfrustrowany opadł na fotel, wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił.  
\- Zayn, wyluzuj trochę – brunet spojrzał w na drugi fotel gdzie siedział jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.  
Miał ich tylko trzech. Były to trzy najbliższe mu osoby. Znał ich od dziecka i tylko w stosunku do nich potrafił żywić uczucia. Cała czwórka poznała się w domu dziecka i od tamtej pory trzymali razem, byli jak bracia.  
\- Wyluzować? – warknął – Ten kutas mnie zdradził, a ty mi karzesz wyluzować Liam?  
\- Po prostu powinieneś trochę ochłonąć, zanim się nim zajmiesz. Często robisz rzeczy pod wpływem złości, bez przemyślenia i później tego żałujesz.  
\- Ale tutaj nie ma co myśleć. Zdradził nas, a za to jest tylko jedna kara. Śmierć.  
Liam westchnął zrezygnowany i powrócił wzrokiem na ekran laptopa, którego trzymał na kolanach. Wiedział, że nic nie wskóra.  
Zapanował cisza, którą w pewnym momencie przerwał cichy jęk. Gniewnym wzrokiem spojrzał na kanapę, gdzie siedziała pozostała dwójka jego przyjaciół. Obściskiwali się, nie zważając na to co się dookoła nich dzieje.  
\- Wynocha do swojej sypialni! Nie wszyscy muszą widzieć jak się pieprzycie! – krzyknął.  
Oderwali się od siebie, a niższy chłopak odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć swoimi błękitnymi tęczówkami na przyjaciela.  
\- Przecież nie zrobimy tego przy was – warknął zły, że ktoś im przerwał.  
\- Nie? Mam inne wrażenie. Do sypialni!  
\- Chodź Haz – Louis podniósł się z kolan swojego chłopaka i chwytając za rękę, pociągnął za sobą – Ktoś tu jest najwyraźniej zły i sfrustrowany, że nie ma kogoś pieprzyć.  
Zayn wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, aby się uspokoić. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi komuś może się stać krzywda, a tym kimś będzie jego przyjaciel Louis Tomlinson.  
*****  
Czwórka przyjaciół siedziała w salonie. W telewizji leciał mecz, który pochłonął uwagę Liama i Louisa. Harry siedział przyciśnięty do swojego chłopaka, starając się go oderwać od telewizora, jednak na marne. W końcu obrażony usiadł w fotelu i zaczął grzebać w swoim telefonie.  
Zayn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wiedział, że loczek bardzo nie lubił, kiedy coś pochłaniało uwagę Louisa bardziej niż on.  
Odwrócił wzrok od przyjaciół, kiedy w salonie pojawił się członek gangu.  
\- Szefie! Mamy go – oznajmił.  
\- Dajcie go tu – poczuł jak złość w jego żyłach ponownie zaczyna buzować.  
Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się mężczyzna z młodym chłopakiem. Popchną go, a on upadł na środek salonu.  
Chłopak niepewnie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W jego przerażonych niebieskich oczach widoczne były łzy, farbowane, blond kosmyki opadały na jego czoło, a na policzku widniał fioletowy ślad. Zayn zamarł z dwóch powodów.  
Po pierwsze to nie był Greg Horan.  
Po drugie ten chłopak był cudowny, od razu oczarował bruneta.  
\- Kto to jest? – warknął.  
\- Horan, szefie.  
\- To nie jest Greg Horan – przyjaciele mulata, zainteresowani zaistniałą sytuacją uważnie przyglądali się chłopakowi.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? – Harry wstał i podszedł do przestraszonego blondyna, kucając przed nim.  
\- N-Niall H-Horan.  
\- Mówiłem szefie, że to Horan – mężczyzna próbował się bronić.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął, po czym zwrócił się do Nialla – Znasz Grega Horana?  
\- T-tak – przeniósł wzrok z loczka na Malika – T-to m-mój brat.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na irlandczyka. Nikt nie wiedział, że Greg miał brata. Nikomu o tym nie wspominał.  
\- I co teraz? – Liam pojawił się obok bruneta.  
\- Muszę pomyśleć – westchnął – Wynoś się – warknął do mężczyzny – Harry – spojrzał na Stylesa – Weź go do jakiegoś pokoju gościnnego i opatrz – nie czekając na żadną reakcję wyszedł z salonu.  
*****  
\- Zdecydowałeś co zrobisz? – Louis stał oparty o blat kuchenny, w dłoniach trzymając kubek ze swoją ulubioną herbatą. Jego czujne spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek spoczęło na Maliku, gdy tylko pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Nie odeślę go, będzie świetną przynętą – podszedł do lodówki z której wyciągnął sok.  
\- Spodobał ci się – szatyn przechylił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie udawaj. Wiem, że chłopak ci się spodobał, to widać – zaśmiał się .  
\- Może – burknął – Lepiej mi powiedz, gdzie jest twój kochaś – próbował zmienić temat – To naprawdę rzadkie widzieć was osobno.  
\- W pokoju twojego chłopaka. Polubił go i próbuje przekonać Nialla, by zszedł tutaj coś zjeść.  
\- Ej, to nie mój chłopak, nie mów tak – oburzył się.  
\- Dalej planujesz zabić jego brata? – zignorował wcześniejszą wypowiedź mulata.  
\- Oczywiście, zdradził mnie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego pytasz.  
\- Jeśli to zrobisz nie będziesz mieć szans u blondyna.  
\- A kto powiedział, że w ogól…  
Przerwało mu głośne chrząkniecie dochodzące od strony wejścia.  
Chłopcy odwrócili głowy i zauważyli, że w kuchni pojawił się Harry i Niall. Na twarzy loczka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy tylko zauważył swojego chłopaka, z kolei blondyn stał ze spuszczoną głową, waptrując się w płytki. Pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień Harry’ego, że nic mu się nie stanie, dalej był odrobinę przestraszony.  
Styles podszedł do Louisa i przycisnął swoje usta do warg chłopaka, a następnie wtulił się w jego ciało.  
\- Tęskniłem – wymruczał w szyję szatyna.  
\- Nie widzieliśmy się zaledwie półtorej godziny – zaśmiał się.  
\- I tak tęskniłem.  
\- Boże jesteście obrzydliwi. I wy należycie do gangu – jęknął Malik.  
Harry odsunął się od Lou i spojrzał na Horana.  
\- Siadaj Niall, zaraz ci coś przygotuję – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, zachęcając tym samym aby wykonał polecenie.  
Blondyn niepewnie podszedł do stolika i usiadł na krześle znajdującym się jak najdalej od tego, na którym siedział teraz Malik.  
\- Nie bój się, nie zjem cię – zaśmiał się widząc zachowanie chłopaka.  
\- Nie, on tylko cię wypie… - zaczął szatyn, ale przerwał widząc jak w jego stronę leci wazon, który stał na stoliku. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się zrobić unik.  
\- Po raz pierwszy żałuję, że nie obściskujesz się z Hazzą. Wtedy przynajmniej nie możesz mówić – warknął.  
\- Oj daj spokój, Zayni – zaśmiał się zbierając odłamki z podłogi.  
Niall przypatrywał się temu z lekkim szokiem.  
*****  
Niall leżał schowany pod kołdrą w jednym z pokoi gościnnych. Był zagubiony i przerażony. Nie wiedział co się dzieje dookoła. Ktoś chciał zabić jego brata i sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Co Greg takiego zrobił? Dodatkowo jego brata chciał zabić chłopak, który go oczarował swoim wyglądem. Zayn był bardzo przystojny. Ciemna karnacja, brązowe tęczówki z długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Czarne włosy, lekki zarost na twarzy i idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Mógłby zostać modelem.  
Rozmyślania blondyna przerwało pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę – zawołał wygrzebując się z pod kołdry.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł chłopak, o którym właśnie rozmyślał.  
\- Hej, mogę?  
\- J-jasne – pokiwał głową.  
Zayn podszedł do łózka i usiadł na jego brzegu.  
\- Jak twój policzek? – spojrzał na twarz blondyna, gdzie bardzo wyraźnie odznaczał się fioletowy ślad.  
\- Już lepiej, nie boli tak bardzo.  
\- Przepraszam za nich, to banda debili – warknął, jednak kiedy dostrzegł, że chłopak się wzdrygnął, opanował się – Przepraszam.  
\- W-w porządku. Z-Zayn – zaczął niepewnie – N-nie wiem co zrobił c-ci mój brat, a-ale proszę o-oszczędź go.  
\- Skąd wiesz, co planuję?  
\- S-słyszałem kawałek r-rozmowy, jak p-przyszedłem z Harrym d-do k-kuchni.  
\- Przykro mi Niall, ale twój brat mnie zdradził, wiedząc jaka jest za to kara – ciężko było mu wypowiedzieć te słowa, spoglądając w błękitne zapłakane oczy. Ale musiał być twardy, nie mógł okazywać słabości.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie! – krzyknął po czym opuścił pokój blondyna, trzaskając drzwiami.  
*****  
Minęło kilka dni zanim do Grega dotarła informacja o przetrzymywaniu jego brata i przybył do rezydencji Malika.  
Niall i Zayn na początku próbowali trzymać się od siebie z daleka. Nie chcieli, aby zauroczenie zmieniło się w coś więcej, wiedząc, że na końcu oboje będą cierpieć. Jednak im się to nie udało, jakaś niewidzialna siła pchała ich ku sobie. Coraz więcej czasu spędzali razem.  
Siedzieli w salonie i razem z trójką przyjaciół Zayna oglądali film. Niall kątem oka zerkał na obściskującego się Lou i Harry’ego i czuł jak się rumieni. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział ich przyklejonych do siebie, mimo to nie potrafił się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
\- Szefie – w salonie pojawił się postawny mężczyzna – Greg Horan przybył.  
Niall od razu poniósł się z kanapy, jednak Zayn ponownie pociągnął go w dół.  
\- Świetnie, dajcie go tu – jego ton był spokojny i opanowany, pomimo tego, że w środku wypełniały go emocje. Od kilku dni starał się podjąć odpowiednią decyzję. Widział, że powinien trzymać się zasad, które wyznaczył, jednak z drugiej strony nie chciał, aby Niall go znienawidził. Zakochał się w tym uroczym blondynie. Starał się tego uniknąć, ale się nie udało.  
W pomieszczeniu pojawił się straszy brat blondyna. Niall widząc go zerwał się z kanapy, chcąc do niego podejść, jednak po raz kolejny został powstrzymany przez bruneta.  
\- Niall – spojrzenie Grega od razu spoczęło na chłopaku, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga, kiedy zauważył, ze jego brat jest cały.  
\- Witamy Greg – Zayn zwrócił na siebie uwagę – Cieszę się, że w końcu postanowiłeś nas odwiedzić.  
\- Wypuść Nialla, to o mnie ci chodzi – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Spokojnie, twój brat wróci bezpiecznie do domu – podszedł do starszego Horana – Ty niestety już nie wrócisz z bratem.  
\- Domyśliłem się.  
\- Zayn, błag… - Niall próbował interweniować, ale zatrzymał go Liam, pokazując by się nie ruszał i nie odzywał. W błękitnych tęczówkach zaczęły zbierać się łzy.  
\- Widzę, że pogodziłeś się ze swoim losem. Myślałem, że będziesz się próbował tłumaczyć.  
\- A czy to coś zmieni?  
\- Raczej nie, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym poznać powód, dla którego mnie zdradziłeś.  
Greg się nie odezwał.  
\- Byłeś jednym z moich zaufanych ludzi. Nie każdemu dałbym możliwość wytłumaczenia się, więc…?  
Mężczyzna dalej milczał, co wywołało u Mailka wściekłość. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go ignorował. Z całej siły wymierzył pięścią w twarz Grega, który upadł, a z jego pękniętej wargi poleciał krew.  
Niall przerażony tym widokiem wyrwał się Liamowi i podbiegł do brata.  
\- Greg – objął go, pomagając mu wstać.  
\- Niall – przytulił się do brata – Nic ci nie jest? Tak bardzo się martwiłem.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, ale…Greg dlaczego? Czemu nic nie wspominałeś, że jesteś w gangu?  
\- Chciałem cię chronić – westchnął – To dlatego cię zdradziłem – spojrzał na bruneta, na którego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Co ty pierdolisz?  
\- Nigdy nie wspominałem, że mam brata bo chciałem go chronić. Odkąd dwa lata temu straciliśmy rodziców, mamy tylko siebie. Niestety oni dowiedzieli się o Niallu i zaczęli mi grozić, że go zabiją, jeśli im nie pomogę. Musiałem to zrobić – wytłumaczył – A teraz, kiedy znasz prawdę zrób co masz zrobić – spojrzał hardo w oczy mulata.  
\- Nie, nie pozwalam – Niall zaczął szlochać – Błagam cię Zayn nie zabijaj Grega – załzawione tęczówki spoczęły na Maliku – Błagam cię.  
Zayn stał zszokowany. W jego głowie panował totalny bałagan. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Greg chciał chronić Nialla, gdyby nie to ten uroczy irlandczyk teraz byłby martwy. Robił to dla brata. Dodatkowo nie pomagały mu pięknę niebieskie tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego z błaganiem. Ale kara musiała być, nie mógł mu odpuścić.  
\- Nie zabiję cię – wypalił.  
\- Co?! – zarówno trójka przyjaciół Malika jak i Greg byli zszokowani. Z kolei na twarzy Nialla pojawiła się ulga.  
\- Nie zabiję cię, ale musisz wyjechać z Londynu i obiecać, że już nigdy tu nie wrócisz. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś cię tu zobaczę, nie będę taki łaskawy.  
\- Dobrze, jeszcze dziś się stąd wyniesiemy. Dziękuję.  
Zayn poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy usłyszał liczbę mnogą. No tak, przecież są braćmi i to logiczne, że Niall wyjedzie z Gregiem.  
\- Chodź Niall – starszy Horan odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz, zaraz przyjdę – mężczyzna pokiwał głową i wyszedł.  
Blondyn podszedł do Zayna i bez ostrzeżenia połączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Malik nie był na to przygotowany, ale od razu oddał pocałunek, obejmując chłopaka w tali i przyciągając do siebie. Czuła jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło. Chciałby móc już zawsze trzymać to drobne ciało w objęciach.  
Louis, Harry i Liam siedzieli zszokowani wpatrując się w chłopaków.   
\- Dziękuję ci – Niall odsunął się od bruneta – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś uda nam się spotkać. Będę tęsknić – cmoknął go w policzek – Do zobaczenia chłopaki – pomachał do pozostałej trójki i wyszedł z rezydencji.  
Zayn podszedł do okna i obserwował jak rodzeństwo oddala się z każdym krokiem.  
\- W porządku Zayn? – spojrzał w bok, gdzie stał loczek ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Tak, wszystko w porządku – na potwierdzenie posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Spotkasz go jeszcze – próbował go pocieszyć Liam.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję – westchnął, ponownie odwracając wzrok w stronę okna, gdzie niestety nie mógł już ujrzeć sylwetki słodkiego irlandczyka.


End file.
